Alvin goes Baby
by AlvinXBrittanyFanAllDay115
Summary: What happens when Alvin accidently drinks on of Simon's potions? Read to find out! Rated K but let me know if I should change it. If you wish to continue this story please Private message me! P.S. I already decided i'll write the second story next! Read story selection if you don't know what im talking about. CGI version
1. Chapter 1

Warning I am using a really weird high tek computer so I might mess up!

It was a Saturday morning in the Seville house and the Chipmunks and Chippets where getting ready for a trip into town to visit the park.

Hey Simon have you seen my cap? Said Alvin

How should I know Alvin I don't keep track of your things. Said Simon

Weal jeez you don't have to be a butt about it. Said Alvin

Im not being a butt im just being honest, I really don't keep track of where you put your things. Said Simon as he walked past Alvin.

Uh huh… yeah whatever. Mumbled Alvin

What was that? Said Simon standing behind Alvin

Nothing Simon, its nothing. Said Alvin as he walked of in search of his cap.

Now where are you? Whispered Alvin as he started to walk down into Simon's lab. (I just added a lab to this story cause it would kind of seem like the thing Simon would ask Dave for.)

Meanwhile upstairs with the Chippets.

Hey girls? Said Brittany as she was brushing her hair on the dresser Dave had bought for them.

Yes Brittany? Said Jeanette and Eleanor simultaneously.

Do you think Alvin "Likes" me? Asked Brittany

Of course he does Sis! Said Eleanor

How do you know? Asked Brittany

Well look at him every time he looks at you he's so dumfounded and he always tries to impress you even though he fails every time. Said Jeanette giggling a little

Really, you think so! Asked Brittany with a smile on her face

Of course! Said Jeanette and Eleanor at the same time.

Meanwhile back in Simon's lab with Alvin…

Now where are you? Said Alvin as he continued to search for his cap in Simon's lab

As Alvin continued to search for his cap he stumbled across a bottle for of what looked like, Soda Pop?

Hmm… Why does Simon have Soda down here? Said Alvin as he picked up the bottle.

Well I guess it won't hurt him if I had some. Said Alvin as he began to drink to Soda.

Hmm…Not bad for some soda! Said Alvin

Uhh, wait something's happening… uh oh Aaahhhhh! Screamed Alvin

Upstairs with the Chipmunks and Chippets.

Where is Alvin I need to ask him something? Said Brittany as she came around the corner

I don't know he went of looking for his cap an-…. Simon was interrupted by a sudden high pitched scream

What was that! Said Theodore as he jumped a little from the sudden scream

That sounded like… Oh no ALVIN! Screamed Simon as he ran straight to his lab door.

As the Chipmunks and Chippetes headed down to the stairs to Simon's lab.

Shh! Hissed Simon as the suddenly came to a stop.

What is it? Asked Jeanette

I hear something, it sounds like a b-baby? Simon stuttered the last word

Baby? Said Everyone except Simon

As the Chipmunks and Chippets came down the stairs and around the corner they could not believe what they saw. There on the ground was a crying baby… ALVIN?

Awww! Said the Chippets simultaneously as they walked up and Brittany grabbed the baby.

Aw he is so cute, Simon where did you get him! Asked Brittany

Uh I have a hunch that that might be someone we know. Said Simon as he looked over at Alvin's hoddie on the floor

What do yo… OH MY GOD! Said everyone else as they followed Simon's gaze to the red hoddie laying a few feet to there right.

Wait wait wait… you mean this baby is, ALVIN? Asked Brittany as she looked down at the little bundle of fur she was holding

He must of drunken my potion, he's a baby now. Said Simon as he picked up the bottle that was laying on the ground.

No Wriwy. Said Brittany as she crossed her eyes at Simon to try and look dumb

Aw he looks so cute! Squealed Eleanor

M-Mama! Came a little high pitched voice

Did… did he just call me mama? Said Brittany as the little baby Alvin reached for her face.

Aw Brit he thinks you're his mom! Squeaked Jeanette

The Baby Alvin started to giggle but was soon ended by a fit or crying.

What did I do! Asked Brittany

I think he wants some food. Said Theodore

Hmm maybe some milk? Suggested Simon as he began to walk away.

Hey woah woah woah I am not letting him suck on my body! I don't even have milk… I think? Yelled Brittany as she began to follow Simon up the stairs with a baby Alvin.

Hey guys are yo-… what is that? Said Dave as he walked around the corner with his jacket on.

Um it's A-Alvin! Stuttered Simon as he looked up at Dave with a smile on his face

What happened to him? Asked Dave as he bent down so he could get a better look at Alvin

Well he was looking for his hat and he must of stumbled across my potion because no he's a… baby. Said Simon Sighing at the end

Really! Well I guess where not going to the park. Sighed Dave

Its ok, anyways I kind of want to stay here with Alvin… he's so CUTE! Squealed Brittany as she hugged the still crying baby

Hey dave you got any milk? Asked Simon

Um yeah in the fridge. Said Dave

Ok thank you Dave. Said Simon as he went to the fridge and got a Chipmunk sized baby bottle for Alvin and filled it up with warm milk.

Where'd you get that bottle Simon? Asked Jeanette

Let's just say I had a hunch that Alvin was going to drink the potion. Said Simon as he walked past Jeanette with the bottle of milk

Here you go Brittany. Said Simon as he gave Brittany the small bottle

Thanks Simon, Come on Alvie drink up. Cooed Brittany as she slowly put the bottle in Little Alvin's mouth

Aw that's so cute! Squealed Jeanette and Eleanor as they watched the baby Alvin drink his milk

Good god Alvin you're getting more milk on you then you're getting in you. Said Brittany as she tried to reposition the bottle so Alvin would not get all sticky

Once Little Alvin was done with his milk the Chippets gave him a bath with Dave's permission, since Alvin's not a teenager any more they can't do anything to him. Once the where finished with that they took him to bed, Brittany wanted Alvin to sleep with her so he did.

WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!

W-what what's going on! Yelled Brittany as she was jolted out of bed from the sudden noise

Come on Brittany I finished the antidote! Said Simon as he climbed up on Brittany's bed with a little bottle full of a pink liquid.

Aw do I have to he's so cute. Exclaimed Brittany as she sat up

Yes you do now hand him over! Ordered Simon

Fine! Pouted Brittany as she carefully not trying to wake up the baby Alvin picked him up and gave him to Simon

All right, now let's this! Said Simon as he plumped the formula into the sleeping Alvin's mouth waking him up.

Alvin eventually drank the formula after biting Simon about fifty times in the face, arms, and tail! Alvin was back to normal and Brittany finally got the chance to tell Alvin how she felt about him, Alvin amazingly felt the same way.

Hey ya'll im gona continue this in another story witch will be uploaded soon, so until next time DamagedKarma is… going to sleep, I am really tired. When you review be Honest but nice ^-^


	2. Authers Note

**If you wish to continue the story or add a different ending please PM me!**

**Thank you for your reviews and I'll continue to write more stories!**


End file.
